Daughter of the Dragon
by Charra Loon
Summary: A sudden twist of fate forces Kain out of power and changes everything. Note: Teamup fic by myself and Cyberblade


Daughter of the Dragon  
by Charra Loon and Cyberblade

I look upon the stars. I have been traveling among them for a full millenia. Amazing how long it has been since I have left my home. The ship now comes upon a small planet, seemingly uninhabitable. I have learned much from my travels in the stars. The ship now enters its atmosphere, the dark clouds blanket the sunlight. I prefer it that way. As I exited my ship, I smelled the air. Strange how this world seems familiar. Could it be, I wonder? I continued to explore.

As I explored the area, I came to recall how I began my travels in the stars. My people were being massacared and I had barely escaped. I came from a world of magic and gods, of demons and mortals. During my escape, I had stumbled upon a large metal vessel refitted into a temple. I had accidently touched the controls, and the vessel rose from the ground, and left the planet. I then realized it was a ship, which traveled among the stars. Curious, I took the ship and began exploring. I hoped that my newfound knowledge will aid me in when...if I ever returned to my native land.

My thoughts were interrupted when a strange creature attacked me. I struck it down easily, but decided to spare its life so I may seek information, and possibly my next meal. The creature was a human in strange robes. Odd. Every species I have encountered in my travels were percular, but I found humans the most strange. "Why do you dare attack me?" I ask the pitiful human.

"I seek your blood for my masters." it replied.

"What masters dare to allow their minions to attack _me?_" I said. It was true I looked human, a disguise which had served its purpose quite well. I then shed my human veil and revealed a more divine form. My claws grew sharp and my face sinister. I showed my fangs in an act of intimidation, my suit bursting at the seams, revealing the dragon tatoo on my left arm.

I could tell the human was impressed; its gaze turned into terror as I smelled the fear in its blood. "It's you..." it whispered. "As in the legends. Lady Dragona, the Daughter of the Dragon."

"Ah, I see you've heard of me." I say cooly. "Now, tell me. What is this place?"

"It is Nosgoth, my Lady."

What? Nosgoth? True, the environment was familiar...is it possible? "What has become of this realm since my departure?" I ask.

"Much has happened since your disappearance, Milady." it said. The human continued to tell me how a single vampire took control of the Pillar of Balance. Instead of sacrificing himself to restore the Pillar and save Nosgoth, the vampire damned the whole realm and ruled in its waste. Under the vampire's rule, the humans either defied him and waged war on the dominating vampires or served as worshippers, accepting the vampires' soverignty and granted blood sacrifices.

"Who is this vampire you speak of?" I asked.

"He is called Kain, Milady." Kain? That miserable fledgling? He should be the last one to be in power! When I asked of Kain's recent activities, the worshipper told me how he created six lieutenants to serve as regents in the areas of Nosgoth. There were rumors that the lieutenants were once Sarafan priests when they were human. Human-made vampires! Bah! I did not survive forty millenia and traveled among the stars to return to a world dominated by impure vampires! I decided that Kain needed to be dealth with, but how? He can be ruthless and has had an entire millenium to build up his strength. But I was older, and thus, stronger. I had even studied sorcery and could control and was immune to the effects of fire, thus my name Dragona. I soon came up with a plan.

"Is there a place where we can meet secretly?" I asked.

"There are caves in which the Oracle once dwelled, Milady."

"Excellent. Gather your followers, then meet me in those caves."

"There is one problem, Milady."

"And that is?"

"Kain has that area greatly guarded. We can not enter without his consent."

"What about the consent of one of his lieutenants?"

"It is possible to enter the lands where the caves stand with the consent of a lieutenant, but permission to enter the caves must be earned through Kain himself." Damn. I had hoped to save my strength until the encounter with Kain. Still, it has been a while, and I could lessen the mark if I enter the clan lands unscratched.

"Who controls the lands where the caves reside?"

"The Dumahim, led by Lieutenant Dumah, the second-born."

"Who is the last-born lieutenant and what are his weaknesses?"

"That would be Lieutenant Melchiah, and his weakness is his vanity. His powers are so weak that he must skin his victims just to keep his rotting flesh together."

"Take me to him." I instructed. "I have a way to get through."

"As you wish, Milady."

The worshipper took me to the lands of the Melchiahim. I saw all the followers of Melchiah. Pitiful. They are exactly as their leader. Weak and pitiful. As we went on, we saw a grotesque figure talking with the most hansome form of vampirism I had ever seen. I assumed the malformed figure was Melchiah. I asked who the other one was.

"That is Raziel." the worshipper told me. "He is the first-born of all the lieutenants. Second in power to Kain himself."

"Very interesting." I say. A pity I'll have to kill him later. I instructed the worshipper to remain hidden, but not before I ripped his heart out. I had been walking a long time and needed nourishment. I then listened to the conversation between the two lieutenants.

"Forget it!" Raziel had cried. "The day I lend you anymore humans will be the day hell freezes over!"

"Please, brother!" Melchiah pleaded. "I need the flesh."

"It's not my fault you got picked last to be made! Now, if you will excuse me, I've better things to do." As Raziel left, Melchiah struck a wall with his fist. It was clear he was frustrated with this weakness. Perfect. I approached the repulsive leader.

"What the hell do you want, wench!" he snapped. He dared to talk to me that way! Still, I retained my temper.

"Forgive me, Lord Melchiah." I said sweetly. "But I couldn't help but listen in on your conversation with Lord Raziel. It seems you've grown tired of your current state of weakness."

"Who are you, anyway?"

"I am the Lady Dragona."

"Don't make a fool of me! Everyone knows that Dragona died along with the other ancient vampires centuries ago!"

"The report of my demise has been somewhat exaggerated."

"If you are really Dragona, then prove it."

"Very well." I then cast a spell on Melchiah, one which enhanced his powers so that the flesh will stay on. He looked much better than before. Melchiah felt his face in disbelief.

"The legends are true then." he said astonished. "You really are Dragona!"

"Was there ever a doubt?" I smiled. "This is just a taste of my power. Swear to me your unconditional loyalty, and I shall make you more powerful than Raziel."

"Unconditional loyalty, huh? I don't know..."

"You mean to tell me you enjoy being the scapegoat of your bretheren? To be the one who only gets hand-me-downs while his brothers gain new things? To be an outcast even among your own kind?"

"But Kain made me. I cannot betray him."

"He made you weak. Join me, and you will be stronger than in your wildest dreams." After a minute of reluctance, Melchiah swore his loyalty to me. It was perfect. I then cast another spell which made sure to increase his powers tenfold, but to also make him loyal only to me. But the spell would only work if the recepitent swore his or her unconditional loyalty to the caster. Me.

"What is your desire, Lady Dragona?" Melchiah asked me.

"Grant me permission to enter the lands of the Dumahim." I ordered.

"Your wish is my command, Milady. I grant you my permission. Is there anything else?"

"You will continue to be loyal to Kain only in appearance. Your true loyalty is with me."

"As you wish, Milady." After turning the worshipper into a creature of the night, I sent him to gather his comrades. I then made my way to the Dumahim lands, where I met several Dumahim vampires. They were quite relucant to allow me to pass at first, but once I told them I was sent by Melchiah, they laughed.

"That weaking!" the first one laughed. "You don't look like one of his followers. You're much too beautiful."

"Nonetheless, he is one put in charge by Lord Kain." I replied. "He has granted me permission to enter these lands with a band of human worshippers."

"Very well then." the second one said. "State your business."

"I do not need to explain myself to the likes of you, fledgling." I snapped. I have many virtues despite my reputation, but paticence isn't one of them.

"We'll not let you pass without reason." the third one sneered.

"Fine then." I said. "Perhaps I should take this matter to Lord Kain himself. I do hope you enjoy a good swim. The Lake of the Dead is quite refreshing these days." The Dumahim vampires looked at me in fear. The worshipper had told me of the fate of traitors and weaklings in this wrecthed empire. Their mood then turned sweet, and they let me pass. I told them to escort any worshippers that pass here to the entrace to the Oracle's cave. They did not dare question me. It was just like the old days.

At the entrance of the caves, I found seveal more Dumahim vampires as well as a second type of vampires. As I came into their view, the new breed unleashed a blast of telekinetic energy towards me. I assumed that this breed was Turelim, of the third-born lieutenant Turel. Their powers were nothing compared to my own. I absorbed their blasts and unleashed back at them, charged with flame. They all died in a matter of seconds. Far too easy. I then saw the Dumahim vampires I met with earlier escorting the worshippers and the vampire I had created. I then burned the Dumahim to ashes. Can't allow word of my arrival to get out, can I?

"Lady Dragona!" the former worshipper cried. "We have gathered at your command! Tell us your wish and it shall be granted!"

"First off," I said. "Have your men surround the caverns and be on the lookout for intruders."

"But, Milady-"

"No buts." I then burned the worshippers as I did the Dumahim vampires. After turning the worshippers into vampires, they resembled their predecessor. Their skin was pasty and their eyes like fire. The dragon tattoo I had on my arm was branded into their skin, symbolizing their master. I should make my own clan and call it 'Draconim'. They all stood and stared.

"Draconim of Nosgoth!" I cried. "For one thousand years, you have served the weakling known as Kain. No more. Nosgoth was once filled with vampires of pure blood. They are all but extinct. Now, we see our world dominated by those whose blood is tainted with the rotting stench of humans. It is the pureblood who should rule Nosgoth! It is the pureblood who deserve power!"

"Milady." one of them asked. "If I may ask, what do you mean by pureblood? A vampire's a vampire. Should there be any difference?"

"I was born a vampire." I explained. "As were many of the ancients who were destroyed by the Sarafan. You were merely turned." I watched as shock filled their faces. "Yes, it is unbelieveable." I said. "But very possible. The trouble with human-made vampires is that they resemble the strength of their sires. Look at the Melchiahim. Their flesh rotted as did their leader. Look at you. Like myself, you retain immunity to fire and the powers of pyrokinesis, the ability to control fire. Since there aren't many purebloods, we must wait until we breed. We have time. But first, we must deal with the so-called ruler of Nosgoth. He has plagued this realm long enough. It's time we took control! Are you with me?"

I felt joy as I heard the cheers among my new clan. I knew that they would do everything I say. Whatever loyalty to Kain they had left was immediately annialated at that moment. I then looked upon the cave. It was sealed. I looked at the clock on the ground. Using my powers, I moved the hands to open the cave. I had instruced my new clan to keep watch while I toured the Oracle's cave.

Inside, I found that much has changed since my departure. I started to recall the massacare by the Sarafan, the time the Circle of Nine interviened in their favor. Then how the Nine was plunged into chaos by the actions of the Necromancer Mortanius, keeper of the Pillar of Death. How ironic that his ambitions led to his doom. Led to this. I recalled the powers of the Time Streamer Moebius, Oracle of Nosgoth and keeper of the Pillar of Time. What did Kain want with his powers?

In my younger days, I have studied greatly about the Pillars of Nosgoth and its powers. I knew every strength and weakness of every guardian and pillar. I was especially close friends with the Avatar herself. Ariel, keeper of the Pillar of Balance. That friendship ended the moment the Nine gave their aid to the Sarafan in their quest to destroy my people. I wasn't very sorry when I heard of her death, but I knew that without Ariel, the Pillar of Balance would weaken and Nosgoth would be plunged into chaos. I knew it greatly affected her lover, the Mentalist Nupraptor, keeper of the Pillar of the Mind, who, in his grief, unleashed a psychic wave upon Nosgoth and drove the other guardians to insanity. All of this was because of Mortainus, who believed that he did the world a favor by killing Ariel. He didn't do the world much of a favor by creating Kain. Insolent fool! Mortainus believed that Ariel betrayed the Circle by falling in love with Nupraptor, thus his reason for killing her. I laughed at the way things have turned out. Look upon your world, Mortainus! See what your insolence has caused! The very savior you sought to create has conqured and laid this world to waste! I went on through the cave. My connections with Ariel served me much knowledge about the other guardians, including Moebius. I then came across the Oracle's prized posession. The Chronoplast, a machine which had the ability to allow one to see the past, present and future and travel in time. I looked into the starry portals and saw what was to come. Kain, in his own insane ambitions, used the Chronoplast to alter destiny to suit him. I saw how the firstborn Raziel will gain wings and be damned into oblivion by Kain, then tossed into the Lake of the Dead. I then saw Raziel, greatly altered by the burning water, millenia later, slaughtering his bretheren, battling Kain, all in a vain attempt for redemption. Kain is a bigger fool than I thought. I went towards the controls to the Chronoplast, then tampered with it. I damaged the controls beyond repair, so that no one, not even me, could use it to see and alter the future. The future can be very unpredicable and it can be very easy to mess things up worse than they already are. But I still allowed it to see the past and present, which I believed was more beneficial. In the present, I saw Melchiah being confronted by Kain. It was clear the vampire lord wasn't happy with the turn of events and decided to interfere. I exited the cave, meeting my loyal subjects and teleporting us all to my ship, which they found impressive. I then changed into my old battle armor for the first time in ten centuries. It was black iron with chainmail and leather. The helmet was shaped like a dragon's head and my prized necklace hung around my neck. It was a string of pearls with a blue diamond heart in the center. I then showed the Draconim how to work the ship, then ordered them to take it to Kain's stronghold, the Sancuary of the Clans.

The Sancuary was built around the Pillars of Nosgoth. An ironic choice of location, I'll admit, but suitable. I told the clan to take the ship into space and to wait for me there. They did so as I exited. I made my way inside, roasting the vampires who dared to stand in my way. I then turned to see the doors which marked the entrance to the throne room. I barged in, seeing Kain slapping around Melchiah in front of the other lieutenants. Kain and his minions looked at me suspiciously. Still the arrogant fledgling that visited us. How pathetic. I ordered Melchiah to stand aside and not to allow anyone to interfere with the meeting. Kain drew out the Soul Reaver, a powerful sword forged by spirits.

"So you're the one who bribed my lieutenant." Kain said to me. He had changed a little. His white hair was down like a horse's tail. He looked like a true vampire at last, but, sadly, he still wasn't strong enough to vanquish me.

"What if I am?" I replied. "I merely gave Melchiah what you refused to give him; enough power to satisfy his needs."

"No one takes one of my minions and strays him from me. No one!"

"Then call me no one. Or, if you're actually feeling polite, Milady will do."

"Who are you, witch?"

"I am the Lady Dragona of Nosgoth, Daughter of the Dragon of the Termagant Forest."

"I've not heard of you."

"Amazing how ignorant one mere fledgling can be."

"Watch your tongue, bitch!"

"Flattery will get you nowhere, child."

"You think to be superior to me?"

"I _know_ to be superior to you."

"Such bravery in one so weak."

"You're a fine one to talk about weakness, Kain! Compared to me, you're nothing."

"And what makes you so sure?"

"This." With that, I unleashed a geyser of lava underneath him. Kain realized it quickly and managed to teleport before the geyser actually erupted. Impressive.

"Nice parlor trick." Kain said. "But not good enough." It was clear I had underestimated him. Kain then unleashed a lightning bolt at me, which I dodged easily. He is more formidable than I thought. We then clashed swords together. His Soul Reaver against my Rune Blade. It was a tough fight, but one I managed to win nonetheless. I was able to knock the Soul Reaver out of his hands and point both swords at his neck. I smiled.

"Say hello to your new queen, Kain." I said.

"I serve no one!" the arrogant vampire lord cried. The other lieutenants watched the whole fight as I smiled.

"Kain, Kain, Kain." I said. "I am not without reason. You are more than welcome to be seen as an equal to me. But I must ask of one thing."

"What is it you want?" Kain asked me relucantly. Not one to admit defeat freely.

"Thesignet ring of Vorador." I said. Kain reached to his ear and drew out the ring, the one treasure of he whom I respect. I took the ring and stared at it. It has been so long since I've seen it. So long since I've seen him. I held the ring high in the air. "_Kah ma vi ru pah_!" I cried. With these words, the ring glowed and sucked the soul out of Kain's body, banishing it into the abyss for all eternity. The other lieutenants looked at me.

"Your ruler is dead!" I said to them. "I have vanquished him in combat. _I_ now rule Nosgoth! Swear to me your unconditional loyality, and be granted powers beyond your wildest dreams."

The lieutenants, one by one, swore their loyalties to me. I cast the same spell on them as I granted Melchiah. I now had complete control of all the lieutentants. All, except one. One lieutenant refused to grant his unconditonal loyalty to me, thus the spell on him was never placed.

"Raziel." I said to the one who refused to swear his unconditional loyalty. "Do you not wish to be granted great power like your brothers?"

"I recognize your soverignty over Nosgoth, Lady Dragona." Raziel said to me. "But I refuse your offer of power."

"Very well then." I replied. It was clear that this one could be a problem, not knowing whether he was humble or rebellious. As I dismissed the lieutenants to carry out their affairs and to relay to their clans of their new ruler, I glanced at the fallen body of Kain. The spell I casted with the ring allowed Kain to switch souls with one which was already in the abyss. I watched in excitement as the body morphed to fit the new soul which had entered. I watched in awe as the new body rose, revealing him. He who had been taken from me by the humans and executed. He who I longed to bring back after so long.

"Where am I?" he asked. "What has happened?"

I approached him, knowing that things will turn out for the best. I greeted him, "Welcome home, Father."


End file.
